You're The Reason Why
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: It might not last, it may end in disaster. But when their eyes meet, she knows it'll be worth it in the end. She is the prey. He is the hunter. Will she be hunted, or will the hunted become the hunter?
1. Prologue

Edward didn't know what Carlisle had been thinking. Well, of course he knew, but he didn't understand why did they have to move again. Especially to a sunny town. Apparently, a witch owed Carlisle a favor. And as a return of the favor, she made them some potions that would allow them to walk in the sun.

Now, tomorrow they had to start in high school. Again. Not exactly his dream.

* * *

Maddeline couldn't understand why she had came back. During the summer, after her parents had died, she had gone to cheerleading camp.

And after a lot of whining, pleading, discussions, crying and waking up at 5:00 am she had convinced Caroline to let them share the spot as captain.

* * *

May 23, 2009

* * *

''Elena,'' Maddeline groaned, throwing a look at Caroline's amused face, before reluctantly following after her sister's figure. ''Elena, come on, let me just get Tyler to walk us home, alright?'' She didn't want to bother their parengts at this hour. Especially with Elena being as tipsy as she was. Her older twin had little tolerance to alcohol.

''''Do you think I want to be known as the reason why you had to leave the party early?''Whirling around, long brown hair steaming through the air, Elena's brown eyes flashed at her angrily.

''Elena, you're being ridiculous-'' that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Watching after her sister's quickly disappearing figure, Maddeline sighed.

''Still want me to walk you home?'' Tyler's gruff question from over her shoulder made her shake her head.

''No, it's fine,'' She sighed, walking over and tiptoeing to give him a kiss. ''Elena would be mad at me if you turned up to witness her bad mood.''

He laughed, raising the beer bottle to his lips to muffle the noise after she sent him a look.

''See you later, Ty,'' Maddeline chuckled, ignoring his reaction, instead leaning in to give him a hug followed by another kiss. ''See you, Monday.''And, then, she was off, jogging after her sister.

''You coming, Mads?'' Her mother asked from the front seat of the car and she nodded before quickly slipping next to Elena in the backseat.

''Grayson! Look out!'' Miranda screamed.

The next thing, Maddeline remembered was darkness. Being shook awake by her sister, and having been submerged by darkness again.

Then, she remembered having woken up at the hospital. Being told her parents didn't make it and crying.


	2. Pilot

_I don't want to go to school today. I don't want people giving me pity looks. I just want to get my parents back. Unfortunately, that will never happen They're dead. They aren't coming back. My mom was the only one who understood what I felt when I killed a vampire. My dad helped me pick up the body and hide it. I will never be able to to do those things with them again. My mom will never welcome my teary-eyed, regretful self back home and sooth me until I fell asleep in her arms. Nothing will ever be the same. My parents died. It's not a broken leg. I'll not just wake up one day totally healed. _

Maddeline Gilbert closed her pink diary shut, the one that Elena had given to her as a birthday present this past June for their seventeenth birthday, after Maddeline had just wanted to stay in the house, mope, and eat chocolate ice-cream. That was one of the things that Maddeline loved about her sister, she could make her feel better in the smallest way and trust her, Maddeline needed to feel better.

She got off the bed and straightened her dress, both Elena and Bonnie Bennett had forced her to go back-to-school shopping and Maddeline had decided on a short white dress that had two straps circuling her neck. Almost immediately after she stood up she fixed the six-point snowflake sky blue topaz with white sapphires necklace pendant on her neck. She had had the necklace for as long as he could remember and wore it everyday.

She picked up, her book bag and paused for a second before she pulled out the box from under the bed and hid two small stakes in the bottom of her purse. If anyone asked they were for her woodshop or art class. "Stop being so paranoid, Maddie," she murmured under her breath. "Its Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here."

She bounced down the stairs and noticed that everyone was already in a frenzy. Elena was drinking a cup of coffee and Jeremy was jiggling his leg back and forth with a dazed expression. Maddeline frowned feeling a lump in her throat, she had caught Jeremy smoking weed once during the summer, but she had let it slide. They were all grieving in their own way.

Elena spended her time with Bonnie, Maddeline hunted vampires and collected vervain, and Jeremy, well Jeremy liked hanging out with the stoners and while Maddeline had given him a free past for the summer, she was going to put a stop to it right now.

"Crap," Aunt Jenna shrieked as she accidently dropped her papers, Maddeline helped her pick them up. "Thanks Maddie sorry I'm such a wreck, do you need anything lunch money? Your brother and sister practically eat and breathe coffee."

"No thanks, Aunt Jenna I'm fine."Maddeline laughed, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her, between college and taking care of three kids Aunt Jenna could barely think straight. Maddeline needed to help her more often. "Go, you're late already."

"Bye, guys." Jenna called over her shoulder as she grabbed her car keys.

"Hey, Mads need a ride?"Elena called to her twin. "Bonnie is picking me up."

Maddeline shook her head, and Elena already knew the answer. Her on-and-off boyfriend Tyler was coming to pick her up, they had been inseparable since kindergarten. Just like clockwork, there was a honk. "Ty's here, see you guys later."

Elena turned to Jeremy who was still watching grumpily at his coffee cup. "Are you ok?"

Jeremy ignored her as he turned towards the exit.

"Hey,"Elena grabbed his arm and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm watching you."

"Fuck off," Jeremy scowled as he pulled away, dragging his backpack behind him.

* * *

"Hey," Maddie said as she entered Tyler's SUV.

"Hey. How are you? I mean if my parents died, then I wouldn't want to go to school," Tyler said without having restarted the leaned in and kissed her deeply, a kiss that turned into many more and they pulled away 2 minutes later.

When Maddeline saw he was about to speak so held up her hand. "Shut up and drive."

* * *

The Cullen "children" were seriously something. They were patient. They were tolerant. They were beautiful. It was as if they had everything. But when it came to school...well that was a different story. They weren't so patient and could snap with just being annoyed once.

* * *

Edward looked up from his conversation with his "siblings" against their cars, just as a black SUV came into view in the parking lot. The driver parked it perfectly in the parking that was the closest to the main entrance. Shortly after, a seventeen-year old boy with slightly tanned skin and shirt black hair emerged from the driver's seat with a short, beautiful blonde on a mid-thigh length white dress. When they encountered each other, the boy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmm, just let's go to the stoner pit and make out." The boy asked her to be met by an immediate "no."

* * *

"I'm going to see the girls."Maddeline declared as soon as she entered the building. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to where her sister was.

She arrived just as her blonde best friend approached them. ''Elena, Maddie. Oh my god.'' She wrapped her arms around the twins, holding them tightly to her chest. ''How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you again. How are you? How are they?''

''Uh, hi. We are over here,'' Maddeline said shortly, giving a small wave.

Elena gave her twin a pointed look. ''We're fine. Thank you.''

Caroline smiled sympathetically at them. ''Really?''

''Yes. We're fine.'' Elena assured rolling her eyes a little.

''Oh, you poor things!'' Caroline exclaimed and threw her arms around them in another bone-crushing hug.

''Okay, Caroline…''Elena said pleadingly.

She pulled away. ''Oh. Okay, see you guys later?''

''Okay'' Bonnie called as Caroline spun around. ''Bye!''

''No comment. I'm going to find Tyler.''

* * *

Later that day, Caroline and Maddeline were walking into the Grill with Bonnie. They were meeting Elena there. "His name is Stefan Salvatore,"Caroline informed them. "He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they never settled in one place for too long. He's a gemini and his favorite color is blue."

Bonnie was a little awed at her friend. "You got all of that in one day?"

Caroline grinned. "Oh, puh-lease, I got all that between third and fourth period. What do you think of a June wedding?"

"Uh, nice..." she said.

"And what about the Cullens?" Maddeline asked remembering how the bronze-haired gaze pierced into her back.

"That was harder to find out. They are the adoptive children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. The blonde ones are the Hales. They are the children of Mrs. Cullen's late sister. The pixie-like one is Alice. Jasper is the one who seems to be in pain. Emmett is the one who could be a weight lifting champion. The girl who could be a challenge for our popularity is Rosalie. And Edward is the one with the looks of a god. Who, may I add, seems to be interested in you." Caroline giggled making Maddeline blush fiercely.

They saw Matt by the pool table with Tyler as the three of them slid into a booth. Maddeline walked towards them, stopped midway, gave Tyler a wink and walked back to the booth.

"So, Care. How's your love life going?"Maddeline asked trying to make a conversation.

Caroline perked up at the topic of romance. "Well, Jacob Browne was flirting with me today-"

"Douche bag," she commented. Caroline's face fell. "Go on."

As Caroline rambled on about her love life and Sam Walters (a very handsome jock), Maddeline excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Caroline asked, watching Jessica run to the bathroom.

"She's just... complicated," Bonnie said.

"Wow. And I thought she was complicated before." Bonnie shot her a look. "What?"

Tyler and Matt were walking over to them. He took a seat on one of the chairs. "Hey."

"Hi," Caroline chirped.

"Uh, how're the twins doing?" Bonnie noticed how awkward the topic was for him.

"Their mom and dad died," Bonnie replied, trying not to bring up the whole break-up situation. "Elena's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months. And everyone knows how Maddeline is. She puts a good face, but probably cries herself to sleep."

Both jocks nodded understandingly. "I feel a little bad, you know. Avoiding Elena after the accident. She needed me."

"She broke up with you." Matt flinched at the blonde's statement, it wasn't exactly an easy thing for him to hear. He tried to put it at the back of his mind so he could get on with his life.

He smiled a little at Caroline. She may have been insensitive, but she had her heart in the right place. "Has she said anything about me?"

Bonnie shook her head and gave Caroline one of her scolding looks as she opened her mouth to respond. "Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I'd feel weird calling her," Matt stated. "She broke up with me."

"No one's asking you to," Caroline assured him. Her expression became judgmental all of a sudden. "Wait, do want to get back together with her?"

Matt was taken aback. "Um..."

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. Bonnie thought she was over-exaggerating. "You do!"

Matt looked away from her, a little ashamed. "Give it more time, Matt," Bonnie said to him.

He nodded to her, but at the real wrong time, the new guy, Stefan, entered the Grill with Elena and Maddeline.

* * *

They always did have 'great' timing, Bonnie mused.

"More time, huh?" Matt said angrily, getting up and striding over to the three of them.

"Ooh," Caroline said worried. She was beginning to get annoyed when Bonnie shot her yet another one of her looks. "What?"

Matt offered his hand to Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

Stefan shook it firmly. "Hi. Stefan."

Elena nodded to him. Maddeline was already walking back to the booth.

* * *

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan, who was currently under interrogation.

He nodded. "Mhm. And I moved when I still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie inquired.

"My parents passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Maddeline questioned, sending an obvious glare to Elena, who returned it with a mock glare. They both withheld their laughter.

"None that I talk to," Stefan said. "I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline said, she had also been taken with Stefan's charm and hot back.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie informed him.

He looked to Elena. "Are you going?"

"Of course she is," Bonnie but in.

Elena smiled softly, smitten with the boy in front of her.

No one noticed that mysteriously, Tyler and Maddeline had disappeared off the interior of the Grill.

* * *

Maddeline moaned as Tyler kissed her neck, but when his hands went to the zipper of her golden dress, she pulled away.  
"If you want me, then wait for the bonfire." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie straightened up as Tanner's unhelpful gaze landed on her. "Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

The class laughed, but Tanner wasn't amused. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt smiled goofily. Elena felt old feelings rush back. Everything shattered because of that one mistake. "It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hm. Miss Gilbert?" The two of them looked up. "Maddeline?"

"Eh..." She peeked into her history book, only turning over the corners.

"No cheating," he said stonily.

She plopped back into her chair, making it bounce back. The class laughed once again. "I'm... unaware of that particular question."

Great, now my English is failing, she snapped at herself.

He sighed. "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Elena was just as oblivious as the rest of us. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, girls. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

In their view, that wasn't fair at all. It was like putting a timer on their grieving period.

The teen heartthrob that was Stefan Salvatore apparently had a brain inside that pretty head of his. "There were three hundred and forty-six casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."

Tanner was impressed by what Maddeline could see. "That's correct. Mister..."

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except..." A smirk crept up on his face. "...of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were twenty-six, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

The class 'oohed' and laugh as Mr. Tanner glared at him. "Hm..."

* * *

At the party later that night, Maddeline was chatting with one of the girls she knew from French. She saw Stefan arrive. "Uh, excuse me."

She followed after him. He noticed her and shot her a smile. It was odd... how he looked at her. It was like he saw her before. Like he knew her for years. She brushed it off. "Hey! You made it!"

Stefan nodded. "I did."

"Well, how about we get you drink?" she offered.

"Well, I'm-"

"Come on," she urged.

He was looking past her. Maddeline followed his stare, which led to Elena and Bonnie. Elena. "I... I'll talk to you later," he said, marching past her.

Her fake, cheery smile fell as soon as he was out of view. "Right."

Caroline walked up to her and handed her a drink. "Elena?"

Maddeline nodded slowly. She was tired of being passed over for Elena. Before Matt, every other guy she was interested in preferred Elena. Tyler was the only one who didn't prefer Elena over her. He preferred Maddeline and with a reason. Whereas Elena was kind, selfless and probably still was a virgin, Maddeline was flirty, seductive, sassy, she had no fear of boys. Maddeline could recall in their sophomore year at the beginning when Elena had broken up with her first boyfriend because he was ready to take the next step. Still, after that, he never said anything bad about Elena or something, he just stayed cool. That's something that bothered Maddeline. If it had had been her, he would still have stayed quiet, but only because she was popular.

Maddeline scoffed angrily. "It's always Elena."

Caroline downed her drink quickly as Maddeline gulped down hers. "Tell me about it."

Once she finished her drink, she placed it on the table beside her. "It's always her. Always. Maybe I should just give up even trying!"

Caroline was very sympathetic, having been placed second to Elena many times before. "Believe me, I get it, uh..." She pointed behind her.

Maddeline furrowed her eyebrows and turned around. "Tyler?"

Caroline clicked her tongue, not liking being put in such an awkward position. "I'll leave you guys to it."

Grabbing her drink, Caroline took off, leaving the two of them alone. "We...uh, you promised me something."

Maddeline rubbed the nape of her neck. "Yeah, uh. Let's go to the woods"

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, we should."  
Tyler was smirking as he eyed her up and down. She was wearing a black mini skirt, with a golden strapless corset on top. Her breasts were deliciously peeking out. Her lips were painted blood red.

* * *

Tyler pushed her towards the tree and captured her lips on a fierce kiss. Se responded eagerly before pulling away.

"I brought a treat." Maddeline said. She move her hands around her body. "Easy access. No underwear."

Tyler looked disbelieving. "Seriously?" Maddeline only nodded before pulling him for another kiss.

* * *

Edward had gone hunting. He needed to get blood in his system. Surely, he would never find a mountain lion, but he might find a deer or a rabbit.

On his way to the middle of the forest, he saw a couple wildly making out against a tree.

The boy pushed her towards the tree and captured her lips on a fierce kiss. Se responded eagerly before pulling away.

"_I_ _brought_ _a_ _treat_." She said. She moved her hands around her body. "_Easy access. No underwear_."

He looked disbelieving. "_Seriously_?" The girl only nodded before pulling him for another kiss.

Edward actually felt sick. How could a girl have so little respect to her body? How? She seemed like a self-centered, petty little thing.  
He remembered having seen her at school. How every boy seemed to have been dying for her attention. But she would only pay attention to one.

And before he continued hunting, Edward promised himself he would never let himself fall for her.

* * *

**All the outfits are up in my polyvore! It is linked in my profile**


	3. Friday Night Bites

"We're done!" Maddeline yelled angrily, stopping the tears that threatened to fall, as she dressed herself.  
"What? Why?!"  
"So you can go and fuck Vicki Donovan and make it public. I'm not going to stick with you if you're going to be cheating on me!"

* * *

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" Tanner asked the class.

"1945."

"Pearl Harbor, Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes?" Elena and Maddeline both responded.

"Elena," Tanner said pointedly. "Pearl harbor."

"Um..."

Stefan decided to be Elena's saving grace, again. "December 7, 1941."

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert," Tanner mocked.

Stefan smiled at him. "Anytime."

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

Tanner suddenly looked very happy. Why was he so happy that his student failed? "Ha! It ended in '52!"

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53," Stefan corrected him.

His happy expression dropped. "Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

The sound of books being shuffled through echoed through the class. "It was 19... 53."

* * *

Maddeline stuffed her clothes into her bag. The cheerleading outfit was incredibly short, but that was how it had been for years. She never complained, none of the cheerleaders did. Secretly, they all loved the attention.

She was walking onto the pitch when she heard a husky voice behind her. "Hello."

She spun around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice and this is Rosalie,'' the piexie-like one said. ''We were wondering if there was a free spot on the team?''

''No., but… she took gave her her phone,'' write your numbers and I'll call you if a spot comes up.'' Alice did as told and then gave the phone back.

"Bye," she said, walking over to the cheerleader's. Elena gave her an odd look.

Caroline crossed her arms. "As top of the pyramid, you're expected to be here on time."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, can we just get started?"

"Fine." She turned back to the squad. "Alright, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" They all did the motions as Caroline counted. "And five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Elena walked away from practice. Maddeline guessed that she wasn't into it in the first place. "Keep going! Okay, do it again from the top. And five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight."

* * *

"Okay! One more time!" Caroline boomed. "Five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

The girls copied Caroline's movements. Maddeline had always been a good cheerleader, she was flexible and could do flips easily, which was why Caroline placed her at the top of the pyramid. The blonde climbed her way up onto the top, stretched out her arms before jumping down, doing a frontwards flip. Two girls, Bonnie and Dawn caught her at the end.

"Good job everyone!" Caroline said as the pyramid was dismantled.

"You must be dizzy," Bonnie commented, handing her a bottle of water.

"Actually, I feel fine." Maddeline took a sip of water. As she gulped it down, she noticed Alice and Rosalie by the gate. They gestured for her to come over to them. "Oh. Um, I gotta go."

As she made her way over to them, Bonnie called, "Don't be long!"

Alice smiled at her future best friend as she approached them. "Shopping plans. Tomorrow. You, me and Rosalie. We'll pick you up at ten."

"I'm busy."

"Oh, please?" she begged.

She shook her head. "No can do."

"Please. There's a sale at Macy's!"

"Fine." Maddeline practically grumbled.

"Thank you," he sing-songed. "Have fun!"

She nodded, smiling kindly at them. She went back to the pitch and did her stretches. Bonnie approached her. "What was that about?"

She shrugged. "Shopping trip," she said, not that she had much choice in the matter.

Bonnie nodded. "To that sale in Macy's?"

"Yeah," she said, shooting her friend a reassuring smile. "Tanner's making a speech. Let's go."

* * *

She rushed away, Bonnie followed her. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd booed. "But that is about to change!" The boos quickly turned into cheers. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Everyone clapped, especially Elena. "That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry. And the Central High Lions are what's for dinner!"

The good mood faltered when Jeremy hit Tyler. The crowd circled around them, wanting to watch a fight. "Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki Donovan begged.

Stefan entered the mix and grabbed Tyler's hand. "Hey, he's down! Enough!"

Tyler tried to punch Stefan, but, since Stefan was a vampire, it had no effect on him. His eyes widened. _Serves him right,_ Maddeline thought.

Jeremy grabbed a broken bottle and went to hit Tyler in the head with it. The jerk moved out of the way and Jeremy accidentally cut Stefan's hand. "Jeremy, no!" Elena said, rushing over to Stefan.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt yelled.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding," Elena demanded.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah, you smell fine," she said sarcastically.

"Aren't you gonna help Elena?" Bonnie asked. "Jeremy's your brother too."

Maddeline shrugged. "What can I do that Elena can't? Besides, he listens to Elena, he only thinks of me as a joke."

"I'm sure he doesn't," she argued.

Maddeline shook her head. "I'm going onto the pitch. The game'll be starting soon."

* * *

The next day, she spoke with Alice and Rosalie as they, well she, got a coffee.

"Okay!" Alice smiled. "Rose, tell her!" She urged.

"We talked and talked and talked yesterday. And we dare you to invite our brother to the Founder's event tomorrow."

Maddeline smiled. "Which brother?"

"Edward."


	4. Family Ties

"Hey. You are Edward Cullen, right?" Maddeline asked him knowing full well that he was.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Would you go with me to tonight's event?"

"What event?"

"Your family probably wasn't invited due to being so new to town. It is an event of the founders of the town. Since I am the eldest child of the Gilbert Family I have to be in as much founding events as I can."

Edward thought about it for a minute. "Okay. Where do you live? I'll pick you up at 7." She giggled and handed him a piece of paper before walking off back with Elena.

* * *

Madeeline looked at herself in the mirror the night of the Founder's Party, she had chosen a simple one shouldered light blue dress with matching pumps. She had just been putting on the aquamarine earrings that her mom had given her for her fifteenth birthday, when Elena came in fully dressed. "You look great," she smiled. "Want me to do your hair?"

She nodded as she followed Elena to the bathroom. She started straightening it, Maddeline couldn't help but notice how happy Elena was. She was sure that Stefan was the one making her so happy. She had promised Caroline that she wouldn't say anything, but Elena was her sister she deserved to know. "I had lunch with Caroline yesterday, she's going to the party with Damon."

"Really? Caroline doesn't seem like Damon's type." Elena replied. "Speaking of which Tyler came to get some stuff for Mrs. Lockwood today. It seems Jeremy and him are fighting over Vicki and that he cheated on you."

Maddeline nodded. "Did you know that Stefan has an interesting backstory? With a girl named Katherine?"

Maddeline felt Elena stiffen. "Yes, Stefan mentioned her. It seems they both dated her and have issues."

"Well apparently Stefan didn't tell you the whole story. Apparently, Katherine choose Damon and that drove Stefan mad and he turned Katherine against Damon. I just wanted you to know you're my sister and I don't want you to get hurt."

Elena squeezed her shoulder gently. "I trust, Stefan. It seems everything you told me it's from Damon's point of view. I can trust Stefan."

* * *

When Edward saw Maddeline he was surprised. She was not wearing something that screams that she was looking for attention. In fact, he loved the dress eh was wearing. It was not too tight, yet not too loose. One shouldered and stopped mid thigh in a beautiful light blue color that complimented her eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her.

* * *

The night went well. He learned that the Gilberts were actually of the first settlers in Mystic Falls over 145 years he was dropping her off, strangely he walked her to the door.

And even to his surprise, before she walked in, he gave her a kiss before vanishing into the car.

Internally, he cursed his actions. But, he still didn't regret them.


	5. You're Undead to Me & Haunted

The next day, they were at the school getting ready for the car wash tomorrow. "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want in your face sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for God's sake."

"I have my swimsuit picked out since the beginning of the school year." Maddeline said and swayed her hips slowly and sexily as if to send a message to her friends and sister.

* * *

Caroline was giving Elena and Maddeline a stern talking to. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."

"No we are not," Elena repeated.

Stefan approached them. "Hi."

"Hey!" Elena said happily.

Caroline had a very disapproving look on her face as she eyed the two of them. Maddeline was wearing a bikini that rocked her body, but Elena and Stefan were just wearing normal clothes. "The event is called sexy suds, you know."

She spun on her heel and walked away. "Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked.

"And judged, yeah," Elena added.

Maddeline passed Caroline, who grabbed her arm. The blonde pulled it out of her grasp immediately. "Uh... okay..." Caroline, like Elena and Stefan, looked like she had seen a cerberus. "Um, I was just gonna ask you to get some towels."

She covered her expression with a happier one, plastering on a smile. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"Mads," Caroline started, "You know you can talk to me? I think I've gotten better at the whole supportive friend thing."

Maddeline laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm fine. I'll... I'll go get the towels."

She went inside the school, going towards the towel press near the swimming pool. As she walked through the halls, she heard a voice "Maddeline. Maddeline help me. Maddeline. Help me. Help me."

* * *

The next night...

"Did you have fun at Caroline's?" Elena asked as her sister walked into the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Uh-huh," she replied. "It actually... helped. She's been great."

Elena smiled. "Told you." Her face faltered as they went into the kitchen. "Uh, you might wanna stay away from Vicki for a little while."

Maddeline took out some bread and butter. "Oh?"

"Yeah, she's... not herself."

How does one tell their sister that her ex-boyfriend's sister is a murderous psychopath?

"Elena, she's a slutty drug addict who does everything that wears pants," Maddeline pointed out. "How much worse can you get?"

"A lot worse," Elena muttered.

Maddeline proceeded to butter her bread. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Just promise me you'll be careful?"

She shrugged. "Why?"

"Because she's out for blood," Elena said. Literally. "And she never really liked you."

Maddeline scoffed. "Huh, that's nice." She bit into her slice of bread, but it coughed it up once a thought struck her. "Wait. Didn't Jeremy sleep with Vicki?"

Elena didn't have a clue where she was going with this. "Um, yeah?"

She threw her arms in the air. "Great! Now he needs an STD test!"

* * *

"I think you should really think about it," Maddeline said.

Jeremy gave her an 'are you freakin' serious' look. "I'm not peeing in a cup when I could be out looking for Vicki!"

"Hey, you'll thank me in the long run," she insisted. "So, do you have any of the symptoms?"

"Hm, let's see," Jeremy mocked, looking at the STD pamphlet Maddeline gave him. "It doesn't hurt when I pee. I'm not having any discharge..."  
Maddeline held up her hands and stepped away. "Ew! Ew, no! I didn't ask you to elaborate!"

Jeremy shrugged and tossed the pamphlet onto his bedside locker. "Besides, maybe you should be the one getting tested for STD. Tyler is the type of guy that goes through a lot of girls."

"No, shush up!" Maddeline placed a hand on each of her hips, glaring at her brother. "Don't you mention Tyler in front of me."

Her baby brother grinned, lying down on his bed. "Ah, I see what this is. You're clinging onto any possible distraction so that you don't have to think about Tyler or Edward." Maddeline was gaping. "Yup, I know. Elena and Jenna talk about it all the time."

"And you think it's okay to tease me about it?"

He shook his head. "Not teasing, just stating a fact. It's not good to distract yourself from reality, Mads."

She pointed an accusing finger at Jeremy. "Don't use my words against me!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Leave me alone and I won't have to. So, unless you want more harsh facts." He gestured to the door.

Maddeline huffed and left his room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Caroline dragged Maddeline to the carnival. She rated her mood at a three. Apparently, she would only allow her to stay home if it was under a two. She called it the Maddie-meter.

Tyler approached them, handing them all drinks. "Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special."

Bonnie refused it. "No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

"Lightweight," Caroline commented. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

Tyler smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

She saw Matt by the punch bowl. He smiled at her. "Excuse me," Maddeline said, going over to her sister's ex.

"Hey," Matt said.

"Hi."

"I saw Jeremy," Matt told her. "He wasn't very... pleasant."

"Tell me about it," Maddeline said, groaning. "How long has he been like that? Or have I just started paying attention?"

Matt laughed. "He's been like that all summer, Mads."

She knew Jeremy had a drug problem. Jenna talked about it often enough, but she didn't realise he had an attitude problem to go along with it.

She slapped her forehead with her palm. "Uh, I'm so out of it. Anyway, where's Vicki?"

"I lost her," Matt said. "If you see her..."

Jessica nodded. "I'll drag her over here so you can give her a good talking to. Got it."

He smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Later in the night, Maddeline found Edward. He was wearing medieval clothing and was awfully pale.

Without doubting her actions, she ran towards the bathroom and fixed the costume Caroline had bought for her. She stripped off the awfully long and puffy skirt being left with only black tights to cover her legs. Then, the red corset followed the skirt on the ground leaving her in a red tank top. She smiled as she inspected herself in the mirror. Her face was makeup free and she looked hot. The tights clung to her legs and the tank top flew loose around her abdomen. Her hair was curly again and fell around her face.

Maddeline walked out of the bathroom and ran straight into Edward.

"Hey," she said, not knowing how to react.

"About yesterday. I'm sorry. Do I deserve another date?"

Maddeline smiled. "Yes."  
_


	6. History Repeating

**This story will be 15 chapters at most. It's main focus is Maddeline's and Edward's relationship. Then, I'm going to start with Fatal Attraction. Which will end the first trilogy of Maddeline's story. The first trilogy contains (in order of writting): Baby Vampire Drama, You're the Reason Why, and Fatal Attraction. The second trilogy is going to go completely AU, with plans I'm not going to give away.**

Jenna was making dinner in the kitchen. The door slammed shut. "Hey, is that burgers?"Maddeline inquired, sitting down at the table.

"Yup," she replied. "Don't worry. It's not too complicated. I can make burgers." Maddeline laughed and pulled out some books. "So, what's up with you and that Edward guy?"

"He likes me, I like him. So, why not give it a try? I mean," she said quickly.

Jenna smirked.

"No, seriously," she continued.

"So..you really like him?" Maddeline nodded.

Jenna stared at her, wide-eyed. She never knew Maddeline as someone who wanted to stay single or be real serious about a relationship. In freshman year, her niece practically played musical chairs with all of the boys in her year. "Well, um... good for you."

Maddeline nodded, starting her homework. She had an essay due for English and plenty of History, French and some things from the Foreign Languages Elective as homework, plus she had a Russian test she needed to ace. Jenna was gaping at the suddenly studious high schooler as she scribbled down words in her copy.

Maddeline looked up at her aunt, an eyebrow raised. "Are you just gonna keep staring at me or what?"

The college student laughed and took out a bottle of red sauce from the cupboard. "Since when did you become so studious?"

"Since Jeremy decided to be the good child," Maddeline said, continuing her essay. The blonde kept on glancing back to the book. Greek and Latin words were extremely complicated sometimes. "And Elena's already a nerd. I didn't want to be the idiot of the gang."

Jenna nodded. "Good. That's good."

* * *

"Right, so, I couldn't find my manicure kit," Caroline said as she entered their house. She went into the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed Maddeline was there. "OMFG! You have to tell me all about Edward!" Caroline squealed and ran to her best friend's arms.

Maddeline placed her hands on her hips. "I really like him and he likes me. I guess, we're going to see if it works."

Caroline scoffed. "I'm shocked." She turned to leave, but Jessica voice made her turn around.

"Caroline, wait. I'm... sorry." The blonde haired overachiever turned around, her arms folded. She looked at Maddeline expectantly. "What I said was totally uncalled for. It was a low blow and I'm so, so sorry."

Maddeline smiled hopefully, silently praying that she'd forgive her. Caroline looked like she was fighting an internal battle. Suddenly, she strided up to the fellow blonde and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, engulfing her in a bear hug. "Oh! It's okay."

The blonde pulled back, shooting Elena a 'what the hell?' glance. Her twin just shrugged. "How can you forgive me so quickly?" she asked the cheerleading captain.

She sighed. "Elena talked some sense into me. I was still mad, but... She convinced me to be more understanding."

"Oh, Elena Gilbert," Maddeline said, smiling. "Saviour of the universe. And we're I'm in the apology zone..." Caroline spun around to face Bonnie, who decided to be the Master Chef of the evening. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. You can keep the necklace."

Bonnie looked guilty. "Would you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

That ruined the forgiving atmosphere. Maddeline and Elena tensed, as if expecting an earthquake to strike. "You threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Bonnie started unsurely, "but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"Oh, right, your witchy juju," Caroline mocked. "You could have just given the damn necklace back to me."

Elena joined in the conversation while Maddeline was happy to stay out of it. "Why? So you could give it back to Damon?"

"Screw Damon," Caroline spoke up, wanting to ease the budding tension. "Let's do manicures! Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag," Bonnie said.

Maddeline looked through Bonnie's bag. "So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?"

Elena sighed, not wanting to talk about her personal problems. "I don't know, Mads."

The blonde suddenly gasped when she saw the much spoken about necklace in her bag. She tried to shove it back in before Caroline saw, but Forbes noticed it and rushed over to Bonnie's bag, pushing Maddeline aside roughly in the process. "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" she growled angrily.

"What?"

She held up the crystal for them all to see. Maddeline stared at the ground while Elena and Bonnie looked flabbergasted.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline, I swear," Bonnie said, wanting her best friend to believe her.

"It's true," Elena backed her up quickly. "I watched her throw it into a field!"

"Explain," Maddeline urged.

"Emily."

"Who's 'Emily'?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie replied, "The ghost."

Maddeline scoffed. "A ghost. Seriously?"

They ignored her. Caroline had the decency to look ashamed. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Bonnie. I've said that around twenty times today."

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone," Bonnie said to Maddeline and Elena. She didn't like the notion of a creepy witch ancestor haunting her, but then again, who would?

Caroline looked between the three girls. "What's going on?" She questioned them. "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true," Elena asserted.

"Yes it is." The two Gilbert's stared at Bonnie, shocked. Did she actually just admit to it? "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

Caroline was incredibly hurt. "That's not true," she insisted.

"I'm a witch," Bonnie blurted.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And don't we all know it?"

"See?" Bonnie pointedly exclaimed. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."

She stormed out, sometimes her blonde best friend could be very irritating. Caroline turned to the twins. "I listen. When do I not listen?"

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were talking by themselves in the living room. Elena and Maddeline had their ears pressed up against the wall, eavesdropping. "Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the... 'woo woo.' But, if you do, then... okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this, knowing that the nosy bugger twins are in the kitchen listening to my every word." Maddeline and Elena shared a look before giggling softly. "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay?" Her voice became louder as she called out to the twins, "Maddeline, Elena, you can come in now. We're done."

Elena smiled shyly as she entered the room. Maddeline leaned against the wall. "So, how many apologies was that today?" she asked, smiling.

"About a hundred," Caroline muttered. She took up a much perkier tone as she continued. "There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do?" No one suggested anything. The blonde's face brightened as if a light-bulb shun over her head. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bonnie stated nervously. This Emily chick was freaking her out.

"I do," Maddeline spoke up, looking between them. Caroline's idea was actually a good one. "Emily's trying to contact you for a reason. She's not gonna leave you alone until you push back."

Bonnie's eyes widened as Maddeline said perhaps the most intelligent sentence that even came out of her mouth. Caroline and Elena were staring at her as well. "What?" The blonde smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "I can be smart."

Bonnie reluctantly agreed. They went up to Elena's room to do the séance, the four of them clasping hands. "What are we doing?" Bonnie asked. The four of them were kneeling in front of candles.

"I don't know," Elena replied.

The two of them turned to Maddeline expectantly. "Don't look at me!" she exclaimed in a high pitch voice. "One wise sentence doesn't make me a guru."

Caroline, apparently, became a witch expert over night. "Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath, Bonnie. Call to her."

Bonnie closed her eyes. She looked unsure. "Emily, you there?"

Caroline's eyes shot open. "Really?" she exclaimed. "'Emily, you there?' That's all you got? Come on."

The Bennett witch rolled her eyes. "Fine, geez. Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

The blonde overachiever nodded approvingly at her. Taking the four girls by surprise, the candles' flames became hotter and larger.

"Did that just..." Elena asked, staring goggled eyed at the candle.

"Uh-huh," Maddeline replied. "That just happened."

Bonnie shook her head, wanting to deny the inevitable. This witch business was too creepy for her liking. "It's just the air conditioning."

"Ask her to show you a sign," Caroline said, taking on the role of leader. Since when did she become the brave one? Maddeline asked herself. "Ask her. Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

The four of them waited, but nothing happened. Caroline was two steps away from throwing in the towl. Not only was it freaky, but nothing was actually happening. Except for the candles... but that had to be the conditioning, right? Flying cellphones she could deal with, witchy phantoms she could not.

"See? It's not working," Bonnie stated, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else in the room.

She spoke too soon. The windows flew upon abruptly. The curtains swayed with the wind. Bonnie stood up. "I can't, I'm done." She pulled the necklace off and threw it on the ground. The candles blew out, leaving them in darkness. "Get the light. Please, get the light!"

"Hold on," Elena said, moving towards the switch. "I got it."

They let out a sigh of relief as the light flickered on. Bonnie's relief was short-lived when she couldn't find the necklace on the floor. "You guys, the necklace. It's gone."

"Okay, fun's over, Maddeline," Elena said. "You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."

The blonde's head snapped over to meet her sister's accusing gaze. "What? I didn't take it. See!" She held out her palms. "This is so like you. Blaming me for everything! I don't even have a clue what the hell happened!"

"I don't know either," Elena admitted. "Jeremy, are you home?" she called.

She walked out of the room and checked Jeremy's room. No one was in there. Bonnie noticed the crystal on the floor in the bathroom and warily went in to get it. "Guys..." Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Bonnie jumped in surprise and pounded on the door. "You guys open the door! Help me!"

"Bonnie!" Elena roared. "Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?"

"Bonnie!" The blondes, both yelled.

"Come on, Bonnie, open the damn door!" Maddeline urged, gripping the handle and trying to get it to open.

Bonnie screamed. "Try the other door," Elena said. "I'll check the hallway."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline shouted. "Unlock the door!"

* * *

The door opened. Bonnie stepped out, her head in her hands. She looked like she was in a trance. "What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine," Bonnie assured them.

"But you weren't 'fine,'" Maddeline stated, confused. "You were locked in the bathroom. What the hell?"

"Unbelievable," Caroline said, shaking her head. She was tired of being treated like a fool. "You were totally faking it."

"Caroline, come on," Elena pleaded.

"No!" she exclaimed. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Elena was looking at Bonnie worriedly. "Bonnie?"

She didn't look like Bonnie. There was something off about her, though Maddeline could place what. She was staring blankly into the air. Even the way she held herself was different. She seemed like a nineteenth century woman. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Little did they know, their best friend was being possessed by her witch-ancestor, Emily. She rushed down the stairs. She needed to fix the mistake she made many years ago. The tomb vampires would wreck havoc in Mystic Falls. They'd want revenge.

"I can't believe I fell for it," Caroline said, shaking her head as they followed 'Bonnie' down the stairs.

Elena turned to Bonnie, who was acting really weird. "Are you okay?"

"I must go."

Maddeline scoffed. "'Must go?' What is this, the eighteenth century?"

_Nineteenth_ _actually_, Emily was about to reply. "She's leaving, I'm leaving," Caroline declared.

"You guys can't leave," Elena said, looking between her two best friends in disbelief.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I can," she persisted stubbornly. "I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

Bonnie's goodbye was much more polite. "Thank you for having me," she replied courtly. "I'll take it from here."

Maddeline tilted her head to the side, confusion written on her oval face. "Um... and where do you think you're going?" she inquired, watching her best friend warily.

"Back to where it all began," Bonnie confirmed simply.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Elena repeated, staring at her like she had grown two heads. Realisation hit the Gilbert like a ton of heavy bricks. "Oh my God! Emily!"

"I won't let him have it," she stated. "It must be destroyed."

"Wait!" Elena cried as Bonnie - or Emily, Maddeline wasn't really sure - slammed the door behind her.

Elena ran down the stairs, chasing after her. She attempted to open the door, but Emily spelled it shut. "What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "The door, it's not..."

The door suddenly opened, prompting to jump back and scream. But it was only Jeremy in the end. He looked extremely confused. Understandably, Maddeline reasoned. "What the hell?" Jeremy blurted.

Caroline threw her hands in the air dramatically. "I'm outta here," she said, slipping out of the house.

Jeremy glanced between the two of them, a bewildered expression on his face. He eventually dropped it and grinned, turning to the blonde twin. "Oh, Mads, I'm clean."

Maddeline almost jumped up and down with glee. "Oh! That's great!"

Giving her one last smile, he went upstairs. Elena took out her phone and was dialing Stefan. "Who are you calling?" Maddeline asked, her hands on her hips.

"Stefan," she replied, not realising that it blew her sister's suspicions threw the window.

"What's up with him?" Maddeline inquired. Elena shot her a confused look. "Him and Damon. There's something going on. Are they witches too?"

She almost laughed at the prospect. Stefan mentioned to her that witches hate vampires. "No, they're not witches and nothing's going on, Mads. Just go upstairs. Everything will be fine."

"No, Elena!" she all but yelled. "Our best friend is being possessed by some hundred year old witch and my sister is keeping secrets from me. What's up with the Salvatore's?" Elena pressed her lips together and looked away from Maddeline. "Elena."

"I can't tell you, okay?" Elena said, admitting to her sister that something was going on. "It's not my secret to tell."


	7. Cullen House

This story won't be long. Fifteen chapters is what I have in mind. Then, we start with Fatal Attraction.

To clear some things up:

-The Cullens arrived during the summer at Mystic Falls and were seen shortly before school started.

-This chapter takes place on Bloodlines. As of this chapter Maddeline and Edward have been dating for over 4 months and she discovered his secret using her hunter instincts.

**I've changed the Rating to M because of mature themes later in the chapter. I don't go into much detail, but just to be safe. **

"Hey," Maddeline said as she entered Edward's room and threw the door closed behind her. She was wearing waistband yoga shorts and a pink tank top only.  
Maddeline crept on the bed and crawled towards Edward giving him a fiery kiss.

Maddeline was ready to take the next step on their relationship and she would let him know it. She kissed him again and before he could know what was going on she deepened the kiss and ruffled his hair. When she pulled away to breathe, her hands immediately went to the bottom of his shirt and she started pulling it up, but his hands stopped her.

"Maddeline, are you sure? Sex with a vampire of my kind is pretty rough." Edward warned her. She only nodded fervently before taking her own top off, her hands immediately traveled back to his shirt and she pulled it up and took it off. She was now straddling him and his hands were traveling around her torso as he kissed her neck. "I love you." Maddeline said between moans. "I love you too."Edward said reaching to unclasp her bra. Maddeline kicked off her shorts and undies and worked on getting Edward out of his pants. Now, with both fully naked, Maddeline left the bed. Edward admired his girlfriend's flawless body before speeding towards her and pushing her against the wall. She only smiled in response and kissed him passionately while wrapping her legs around his waist.  
_

After Round 3, Maddeline and Edward laid on the bed, Edward wearing only his jeans and Maddeline only wearing her shorts and bra. Her entire body was on top of his. Her head laid on his chest as they thought.  
"Edward," Maddeline looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "I wanna show you something." She closed her eyes and frowned before opening them again. "Try and read my mind."

Edward tried and to his surprise, it worked.  
_

It was a memory. One of her parents' funeral.

_Jenna, John, Elena, Jeremy &amp; Maddeline were on the front row. Tyler was in Maddeline's side, his arms were wrapped around her waist as she cried. _

_Pastor Young was saying some recognition words and called Maddeline on to stage. Elena, Jeremy, John and Jenna had already gone up._

_"I remember having heard this song with my mom last year. She said that it would be perfect for this type of occassion, A few days ago I was hearing it again and I realized how the words were really real and how the lyrics described something similar to what I am going through."_  
_Maddeline grabbed the mic and started singing._

"_**I feel so numb**_  
_**Staring at the shower wall**_  
_**It's begun**_  
_**The feeling that the end has come**_  
_**And now the water's cold**_  
_**I tried to eat today**_  
_**But the lump in my throat got in the way"**_

_Maddeline looked at everyone in the audience. Her eyes, however, in the end stayed solely focused on her aunt, uncle, and siblings. She was trying hard to keep the tears from falling._

"_**In this time, I've lost all sense of pride**_  
_**I've called a hundred times**_  
_**If I hear your voice I'll be fine**_

_**And I, I can't come alive**_  
_**I want the room to take me under**_  
_**'Cause I can't help but wonder**_  
_**What if I had one more night for goodbye?"**_

_Maddeline almost couldn't hold back the tears. She remembered the first time she heard the song and how her mother had loved the emotion she had put in it when she first sang it. The same emotion she was putting today._

"_**If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep**_  
_**These four walls and me**_

_**I lay in bed**_  
_**Can't seem to leave your side**_  
_**Your pillow's wet from all these tears I've cried**_  
_**I won't say goodbye**_  
_**I tried to smile today**_  
_**Then I realized it's no point anyway"**_

_Tears were now totally falling from her eyes as she sang with emotion coming from her heart._

"_**In this time, I've lost all sense of pride**_  
_**I've called a thousand times**_  
_**If I hear your voice I'll be fine**_

_**And I, I can't come alive**_  
_**I want the room to take me under**_  
_**'Cause I can't help but wonder**_  
_**What if I had one more night for goodbye?**_  
_**If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep**_  
_**These four walls and me**_

_**And I, I can't come alive**_  
_**I want the room to take me under**_  
_**'Cause I can't help but wonder**_  
_**What if I had one more night for goodbye?**_  
_**If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep**_  
_**These four walls and me"**_

_Maddeline finished the song and walked back into Tyler's arms and he kissed her forehead before muttering something._

''I need to go,'' Maddeline said as she adjusted her hair.

''Why?'' Edward whined oh-so-unlike-him.

''Jenna will get worried if I don't get home soon,'' she gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room.

''Where's Elena?''Maddeline asked as she set foot on the house and saw no sign of her slightly older fraternal twin.

''I don't know, if she isn't here by tonight, then I'm calling the police,'' Jenna said as she entered the foyer with a bottle of water.

That night…

Elena walked in. Maddeline and Jenna quickly arose from their seats.

''I don't set a lot of rules, Elena, not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? What are you lying to me about? I thought we were closer than that,'' Jenna started out.

''Now is not the time to talk to me about lies…'' she grumbled out.

''Don't do that, don't turn your back on me. I didn't do anything!'' Maddeline started.

''Okay… question: Are Maddie and I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that.''Elena started out. Maddeline's eyes widened slightly.

Jenna was frustrated as well, trying to figure it all out. ''Elena…''Maddeline started out to be cut off. ''No, Madds, she lied to us. We're adopted.''

''I know.'' Maddeline stated, both pairs of eyes now turning towards her. She shook her head before running up the stairs and throwing her door close.

**If you think Maddeline went to fast with their relationship or that Edward is being kind of OOC, look at it this way:**

**-Maddeline was always second place to Elena in school, but she saw that where she could win Elena was with boys. Elena's timid personality when she was younger would never have let her win over Maddeline in that ''domain,'' so Maddeline took the opportunity.**

**-In my opinion, Edward was only being so careful with Bella when she was human because he knew they were soulmates. With Maddeline he was simply intrigued by her personality and how she could use her looks to get what she wanted, so all he did was start dating her to see if she was another supernatural creature, but in the way he developed feelings for her.**


	8. A Few Good Men

Maddeline plugged in her earphones and began to run. Getting onto the track team meant that she had to get fit, since track was, like most sports, an endurance sport. So far, she could run two and two quarters of a mile before she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

The physical rewards that came with sports and running were satisfactory. Her slim legs had become toned and almost muscular, not body-builder muscular, only slightly. She felt better in herself (Maddeline read that physical activity produced endorphins in the body, chemicals that made someone happy and upbeat) and much more confident.

Her cheerleading had even improved, since she was able to perform for even longer due to her newfound endurance. She enjoyed being one of the sporty people, she even got Miss Bynes to like her!

_(Well, Miss Bynes didn't like anyone much, but Maddeline liked to think that she was one of the people that hated the least.)_

Come on, Maddeline, work through the pain! She urged herself silently. Positive thoughts encouraged the body to work harder, negative thoughts and her body would shut down. She read a lot of articles on running, in great detail.

Duke's party was only a few days ago (his real name, actually, was Bob) and Caroline made a deal out of clasping Matt's hand in front of her. The new lovey-dovey couple had an argument after that.

Bonnie's grams died the night of Duke's party. After the funeral, she went to her aunt's house.

She noticed a man approaching a few yards away, looking rather sketchy. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore him, but his glaring eyes were hard to simply ignore.

Perhaps it was too early in the morning to go for a run (five o'clock, to be exact). She never thought that creepers got up that early.

If she had any sense, she would have crossed to the other side, but unfortunately, she didn't. As she passed him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He was unnaturally strong. "Anne," he hissed.

Maddeline flinched, she heard that name before coming from Damon's lips. "I'm not Anne," she replied, struggling in his grip. It was useless, however.

The man let out a harsh laugh. "You're still the same, scheming bitch as you were one hundred years ago. How is it fair, that you escaped while we desiccated in the tomb? Have you ever starved, Anne? Let me tell you, it is not pleasant."

Her lower lip quivered. One hundred years…it could only mean one thing… "I'm not Anne! I promise!"

"You heard the lady." They both turned to see Damon. The man seemed to recognise him. "She's not Anne. Katherine and Anne ran away. They saved themselves and let you all to rot."

The man glared at him. "Well, it does not matter. I haven't had any blood in the past one hundred and forty years, I think it's poetic to drink from her exact copy's neck."

'Exact copy'? She wasn't an _'exact copy_' of anyone!

"Eh, no," Damon said, smirking as he sauntered over to him. "'Fraid not. Bub-bye, bimbo."

He ripped out the man's heart and stared at it, scrunching his nose in disgust. He tossed it into the dumpster before throwing the body over his shoulder. "Come on."

Maddeline's breathing increased rapidly. "What are you?"

"A vampire." He compelled her, for about the one hundredth time in only a couple of months. "You remember everything, except for the little encounter with Elena. You won't tell anyone, you're fine with it, actually."

Getting out of her compulsion-induced daze, she shook her head and turned to Damon. "You're a vampire," she said, surprisingly calm with it. If Damon was one, then it meant Stefan was one.

"And... you fed on me. How many times have I been compelled?"

He rolled his eyes. "A lot. Trust me. Well, what are you waiting for? I have a body to bury."

He whipped around and made to leave, expecting her to follow him, which the doppelganger did. "Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Because I'm on the rebound, and you're gonna be my rebound girl."

_Oh, crap!_

* * *

Damon sunk his teeth into Maddeline's neck, sucking at her doppelganger blood. He liked to imagine it was Katherine, his vampire love who hadn't been in the tomb. Maddeline's red blood filled his mouth, tickling his vampire senses.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled away from her neck, her blood dripping from his chin. "How do I taste?" she asked innocently, genuinely curious.

"Gorgeous," he slurred drunkenly. "Much better than anything I've ever tasted."

Suddenly, somebody turned off the lights. Maddeline slumped off Damon's lap, the blood loss taking affect. Her eyelids became heavy. "No!" Damon exclaimed. "Buzzkill Bob."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Maddeline awoke in her bed with a killing headache. After taking some aspirins, a glass of water spiked with vodka, she remembered the events of the day.

_Elena knew._ That thought settled on the pit of her stomach. _Elena knows and she did not tell me. I protected her for years and she doesn't tell me._

She takes a long, hot bath, rinsing her hair, just taking the time to decide wether to confront her sister or not.

After drying herself and curling her hair, she enters her disorganized room and heads for the closet. Immediately dressing herself in a white summer dress,-even if it was late autumm- she accompanies it with a matching white pumps.

* * *

"You knew," Maddeline demanded as soon as she enters her sister's room.

Elena looked up at her confusedly. "I know many things, Madds. Which one are you talking about?"

Madeline laughed darkly. "The Salvatores. Damon and Stefan are vampires. I've protected you for years and this is how you repay me? By letting Damon play with my mind and feed on me? I thought you were better than _that_."

"Madds, I just waned to protect you. Please, listen to me. You don't deserve to be dragged into this mess."

"Puh-lease. I've been in this mess ever since I was thirteen years old. You know nothing about what vampires can do and don't even think about telling me I don't. Do you even know how a vampire can be killed?"

Elena stood up. "Stake to the heart or to be burnt by the sun."

The blonde laughed. "Those are the easiest ways. If you deprive them of blood for long enough, you can rip their hearts out. You can also cut heir heads off. Or my personal favorite, wooden bullets to the heart. You know nothing, Elena, so stop trying to protect me.


	9. There Goes The Neigborhood

**Sorry for not updating for so long! But I got some 60s and 70s in the same week, and I got grounded without my computer! Worst week ever! And, I was trying to focus on my X-Men fanfiction, as well as on my Historical Fiction story on Wattpad, which I'l try to post today.**

"We're having a double date," Caroline informed her with a large smile. "Elena, Stefan, Matt and me... you can come if you want."

Maddeline snorted. "And be the fifth wheel? No thanks."

"You can bring Edward and make it a triple-date." Her fellow blonde suggested. Maddeline chuckled. "As if. Edward is not keen on double dates, much less triple-dates"

Caroline turned around and stood in front of her, blocking her path. "Please. Its just so awkward between us and we have to work through that awkwardness. We can't exactly avoid being in a three-way conversation for the rest of our lives!"

"Yeah, we can," she argued, trying to step past Caroline, but the blonde blocked her way once again. "Oh, come on, Caroline!"

"Please!" she begged, stomping her foot on the grass like a child. "I just, I really want the three of us to be able to hang out. We've become, like, best friends and I can't even talk to you about this stuff."

Maddeline sighed and chewed on her lower lip. "Fine." Caroline perked up, a very large smile on her face. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Elena asked. "I mean, you know Caroline... She might get a little-"

"Jealous, control freaky, vicious?" Her twin nodded. "Elena, we've been friends with her since the cradle, I know how she is. I'm just not gonna mention anything about when Matt and I were together and she should be fine."

Elena smiled. "Very strategic."

The blonde laughed. "Very strategic indeed."

* * *

"So, Matt, How do you like working here?" Elena questioned the busboy, trying to bring up a new topic of conversation to keep the night rolling smoothly.

"It's not that bad," he stated. "Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job."

"How's that been?" Maddeline asked. "Having your mom back?"

"You know, same old Kelly." Matt sighed. "She's trying, sort of."

"Kelly and our mom were best friends growing up," Maddeline told Stefan and Caroline. "Elena, Matt and I shared a crib when we were babies. That's how we first met. Three gurgling babies."

Elena and Matt laughed. "You're kidding?" Stefan said.

"No, we've known each other our whole lives."

Maddeline turned to smile at Matt. Look away from the baby blue eyes... friend's boyfriend... you have a boyfriend whose possessive... Caroline's sad sigh brought her back to reality. The five of them turned to look at Damon, Kelly and Jenna drinking together.

_Responsible guardians my ass._

* * *

Maddeline, Matt, Elena, Stefan and Caroline were at the pool table, watching their guardians - and brother, in Stefan's case - get drunk. "At least they're having fun," Caroline commented.

"They're drunk," Elena pointed out.

"Remember when Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert busted us here after homecoming?" Matt said, a goofy smile on his face as he reminisced.

They all laughed. "Oh my god, yes!" Madedeline exclaimed.

"Well, we were wasted," Caroline said. "It was the first time I ever had alcohol, and the first time I even got drunk. I totally blame Matt."

"Her parents got seated at the next booth," the quarterback continued.

"And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away," Elena contributed.

"Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her."

"And I ran, slipped on the wet floor despite their being a huge, yellow sign that said 'wet floor' and bit it in front of everyone." Maddeline giggled. "Do you remember that? Three stitches, a goddamn hangover for four days and we were grounded from seeing Tyler and this one..." She pointed to Matt. "...for a week."

Maddeline and Matt shared a look and laughed. Caroline did not look pleased. "I'm gonna go to the restroom. Elena? Madds?"

* * *

Elena washed her hands at the sink while Maddeline leaned back against the wall. Caroline had her arms folded in front of her, sitting behind them, and looked pointedly at Maddeline. "So, um, what are you doing?"

Maddeline's gaze snapped over to her. "Uh... what?"

"Well the point of this was to show him and everyone in town that you were happy being with Edward," Caroline explained. "And to get over the awkward atmosphere. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane!"

She raised her hands defensively in front of her. "I was just trying to make conversation. You know, to ease the 'awkward atmosphere'."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Try less."

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed as the blonde stormed off. She turned to Maddeline. "Come on."

Maddeline crossed her arms and took a haughty stance. "No," she said defiantly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Maddie, you're acting like a child. Come on."

She shook her head. "No. She's the one acting childish. You go after her. I'm not dealing with Miss Pouty Green."

Her twin sighed, finally realizing that she wasn't going to budge, and followed after Caroline herself. Maddeline stood in front of the mirror and applied some more blush to her cheeks.

* * *

"Anne."

She spun around to face a tanned, pretty woman. Jessica groaned in frustration. "I'm not Anne! My name is Maddeline. Maddeline Gilbert. Nice to meet you."

The vampire narrowed her eyes. "I'm watching you. If you give me any reason to believe you're Anne Pierce, I'll kill you. Understand?"

Maddeline gulped, but nodded. The vampire walked out of the bathroom.

What the hell was going on in Mystic Falls?

* * *

"This is so much better than watching Stefan's idiot brother, no offense..."

Stefan chuckled. "None taken."

"...visit cougar town, which happens to be where Matt's mom has taken up residence." She turned to Matt and smiled sweetly. "No offence."

Matt sighed. "Don't remind me. Man, I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place."

Stefan laughed uneasily. "Yeah... I guess it's a bit much."

"Yeah, my entire house could fit in here. like twice."

Maddeline frowned. "It feels like I've been here before. Like deja vu. It's weird."

Elena twitched guiltily and bit her lip. "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" she suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Whoa, these are great!" Matt exclaimed. He walked towards a miniature car collection, that was presumably Stefan's or Damon's, and Damon didn't seem the type of person to pursue any hobby.

"This is uh... a little hobby of mine," Stefan told him.

Matt smiled. "I did the entire Mustang collection when I was nine."

"You like cars?"

"That's an understatement."

"Come with me."

Stefan led them into the Salvatore Boarding House garage. He opened the garage door. "Prepare yourself, my friend."

He took off a tarp from a car. Matt stared in awe and wonder at it. Maddeline resisted the urge to scoff at their boyishness. "Wait, how do you have this?" he asked.

"Got passed down through the family," Stefan smoothly lied.

"Why don't you... I mean, why don't you drive it?" the busboy questioned.

"Well, it doesn't run," the Salvatore told him. "I mean, its not that I could figure out."

"Why would you keep a car doesn't run?" Caroline inquired. Maddeline was wondering the same thing.

Matt smiled at her. "Be more of a girl right now?"

Caroline laughed. "Hey," Stefan said to Matt, "wanna come take a look at this for me?"

"Madds, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?" Matt said.

Maddeline nodded. "Of course. Matt here rebuilt that engine twenty times. Dad kept on screwing it up."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

"I don't like sport's cars," Caroline spoke up. "They're took hard to make out in."

Matt turned to his girlfriend. "It wasn't that bad."

Caroline stormed out of the garage. Elena and Maddeline shared a look before Elena followed after her.

"I'm gonna head home," Maddeline said. "Too much drama for one night."

"You want a lift?" Matt offered.

Maddeline shook her head. "Nah. I'll walk. It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens around here."

_Unless you're counting 'animal attacks.' And the fact that vampires were walking with hunger around town_. But she couldn't exactly tell Matt that and she had a stake and vervain in her purse.

* * *

"So, what happened after I left?"

"Nothing much," Elena's reply was muffled since she was brushing her teeth. "Caroline and Matt took a long ride in Stefan's car."

Maddeline nodded. "Cool."

Jeremy joined them in the bathroom. "How was your night?" Elena asked him.

"Ah... same old, same old. You guys?"

"Yep," Elena answered simply.


	10. Under Control

**I have the habit of reading my stories again and again, and I've noticed many times "Jessica" appears instead of "Maddeline". It is because originally, Maddeline was going to be a Jessica and I always have to change Jessica to Maddeline, but hopefully, I'll manage to correct everything!**

They found Vicki Donovan.

The storm from the night before blew over the land used to bury her body. Other than that, they didn't know anything.

Jeremy's weeping sounds kept Maddeline awake last night. Sure, she never liked Vicki, but she certainly didn't want her dead. Besides, she was Matt's sister, and Matt loved her.

Jeremy seemed to get over Vicki, and moved on to some girl called Anna. Maddeline had seen them - always innocent and fully clothed, talking or watching a movie when she found them - in Jeremy's room together. She was nice, from what Maddeline gathered, but perhaps she was a little biased. Anyone would be better than Vicki Donovan in her eyes.

She used a black hairband to braid her hair at her right side. Smiling slightly at her acne-free, happy face, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of her room. She almost skipped into the kitchen, where Elena and Jenna were.

She took an apple from the fruit basket and bit into it. "We're gonna be late," Elena told her.

Maddeline looked up at the clock. Once she noticed what time it was, she almost choked on her apple. "Oh, crap!" She ran out of the hall, Elena following her. "Jeremy! Get your ass down here!"

"Insensitive," Elena muttered to her.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I prefer 'tough love'."

Just as Elena was about to snap back, Jenna joined them in the hall. "Forgot this." The strawberry blonde handed Elena a thermos.

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

Maddeline opened the door, only to find Uncle John at the threshold, about to knock on the door... She never exactly liked Uncle John, but she didn't hate him like Jenna, she simply tolerated him.

"Maddie!" John greeted.

She put on a nice, believable smile. "Uncle John! What's up?"

Apparently, nobody answered to 'what's up?' anymore. "Elena!" he turned to Maddeline's twin.

"Hey!" she replied, a lot more chipper than Maddeline could even muster.

John gave her a smile before looking at Aunt Jenna. "Jenna."

"John, you made it," Jenna noted dully.

"I said I'll be here before noon."

Jenna was almost sneering at the man. "Oh, what you say and what you do are typically two very different things."

Jeremy ran down the stairs. "Uncle John, what's up?"

Again, no proper answer. "Hey!" John greeted. Jeremy slapped him on the back in a brotherly fashion, before heading out the door.

"I had some business in town," John said. "I thought that a visit was in order."

"How long are you staying?" Elena inquired.

"I don't know yet," he replied.

"Right," Maddeline started, deciding to be the practical one for once. "Well, we've gotta get to school. See you later."

She grabbed Elena and left. "What was that about?" Elena asked, shrugging Maddeline off her.

"I sensed tension," she stated. "Between Jenna and John. Not to mention the fact that 'what's up?' is clearly not taken seriously in modern day culture."

Elena turned her head to stare at her sister. "What?"

She sighed. "Oh, never mind. Just drive druggie and me to school."

Jeremy whipped around. "Hey!"

* * *

"Cheerleading this afternoon," Bonnie announced, taking a bite out of her chicken sandwich.

Maddeline groaned. "And I have a history test that I didn't study for!"

"You have to go," the black-haired witch urged, giving Maddeline a warning look. "Caroline will have a fit if you don't. She might even kick you off the team. You know how she is."

"Of course I do," she replied. "We've been friends for God-knows how long. She's a control freak, but we love her for it."

Bonnie laughed. "Remember when we were younger, and you guys used to have the worst fights?"

Maddeline joined in on the laughter. "Oh, yeah. Most of the time, it was over dolls or dress-up clothing." She sobered up quickly when she thought of happier days. "Now, we fight about guys. I miss the innocence."

Bonnie sighed. "Me too. But everyone has to grow up sometime."

The blonde straightened her back. "And I am currently in the process of doing so."

Her friend laughed and threw a piece of chicken at her, which landed on her top. Mayonnaise dripped from where the white meat landed. "Bonnie!" Maddeline shrieked.

She winked at her. "Just reminding you not to grow up."

* * *

"I have no interest in the Founder's Day kickoff party," Jeremy said, groaning at the thought of being social for a night.

"Sure you do," John assured him. "Its tradition."

Jenna, who was also in the kitchen, scoffed. "It'll be our role to break the tradition."

John ignored her. "The Gilbert's have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage."

"Hm, the Gilbert family legacy," Jenna said mockingly. "I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."

_Neither am I, when you think about_, Maddeline thought.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked John lowly.

"We used to sleep together," John whispered back in response.

Maddeline choked on her food as Jenna threw a bag at John. "I'm standing right here!"

* * *

Elena came home later that evening. Maddeline and Jeremy were playing GTA in the living room. "Where were you?" Maddeline- asked her twin. "You missed dinner and John's confession."

"Oh?" Elena pressed.

"Jenna and John used to sleep together," Jeremy told her.

She snorted, choking on her own phlegm. "What?" she shrieked. "And Jenna never told me?"

Maddeline rolled her eyes. "You don't have to know everything Elena. You're not God."

There was knock on the door. Maddeline paused the game. "I'll get it," she stated, noticing how Jeremy and Elena, who decided she was going to sit down, wouldn't budge.

She opened the door to Damon. Damon. Her blood began to boil. "Damon," she all but growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smirked that annoying smirk of his that Maddeline once thought was attractive. "I was invited. Oh, there she is." Maddeline turned her head to see Elena approaching behind her.

"Oh, good, you're here," Elena said, giving Maddeline a worried look.

So, they were friends! What I needed, my sister being besties with a vampire! Maddeline thought sarcastically

"You ask, I come," Damon commented, wanting to get Elena into more trouble than she already was in with her sister. "I'm easy like that."

Elena gestured to the stairs pointedly. Damon looked behind them and saw Jeremy eating in the kitchen. "No, Elena!" he exclaimed loudly so Jeremy would hear. "I will not go to your bedroom with you."

Maddeline was too dumbfounded to even comment on any of it. Not even how Elena dragged him upstairs by the arm while he laughed. Jeremy was standing in the kitchen, staring on, just as confused as she was.

"Did I miss something..." Jeremy trailed off. "Did you guys switch Salvatore brothers?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, no."

* * *

"I told Jeremy that we were adopted," Elena told her, shutting Maddeline's bedroom door behind her. "He took it..." She let out a laugh. "Well. Really well. He even teased me."

Maddeline scoffed as she put in a pair of silver earrings into her ear. The Founder's Day Kick-off party was being held at the Lockwood Mansion that night, she had planned to get ready with Elena, but Maddeline decided that she was going to give Elena the silent treatment for the night.

"Madds..." she trailed off. The younger twin sensed the beginning of one of Elena's 'I'm always the victim' speeches. "Damon, he's Stefan's brother. I tolerate him and I usually try to ignore him, but Stefan's having a bit of a tough time."

She perked up and turned around. "Tough time how?"

"He has a, um, low tolerance," she tried to explain. "And he's gone on a binge."

She gawked. "Stefan's a teenage alcoholic?" Maddeline cried.

"Well, not exactly..."

Maddeline got up and wrapped her arms around Elena. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she apologized, which only made her sister feel worse. "God! What is wrong with me? I should have known something was up... and here I thought you were having a threesome with the Salvatore brothers!"

Elena quirked an eyebrow. "You did?"

Maddeline chewed on her lower lip and nodded nervously, staring at the floor. "Me and Caroline had this theory..." She looked at her fraternal twin, who was almost glaring at her. "But nevermind! We were wrong! End of! Now, let's go!"

She rushed out of her room, Elena following close behind her. "I can't believe you guys thought that... ugh! I hate Damon with a passion!" the brown-haired ex-cheerleader ranted. "Impossible... just impossible!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Elena."

* * *

"Matt's unraveling," Tyler stated, joining her in the study. "He wants everyone to think that he's okay when he's not."

"He lost his sister," Maddeline retorted. "Of course he's gonna be upset. The only thing is that he thinks that it's bad to show some emotion, even when it's warranted."

Tyler sighed and sat down next to her. He handed her a bottle of tequila. Maddeline took it gratefully. Founder's Day Parties were a blow, especially to the younger generations. "My parents were here last year," Maddeline mused sadly. "My mom was talking with your mom about the next Founder's Day celebrations. She loved this kind of stuff."

"Yeah," he said, giving Maddeline a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

She laughed despite the mood. "At least you're improving. No more super angry jock."

Tyler chuckled. "Thanks to you."

Maddeline smiled and turned her head to meet his eyes. They had become closer in the past few weeks. Even though it was after his celibate promise, Tyler still didn't flirt with her or try anything, and that made Maddeline... want him.

_Quit it!_ she scolded herself mentally, _you're with Edward now_

Without thinking, she crashed her lips onto his. Maddeline didn't know what she was doing; Impulse, maybe? Whatever it was, it felt good. His tongue slipped in between her lips and began discovering her mouth. She wounded her arms around his neck as she straddled him. Tyler moaned into her lips.

A smirk crossed her lips. The last time she had been 'intimate' with a guy was with Edward, and he was something Maddeline couldn't quite figure out so he didn't count. Edward was protective, loving but he was possesive, but Tyler was wild. Maddeline knew that he was skilled. Unlike Edward, he didn't try to control her, he recognized she was her own person.

He unzipped the zipper on the back of dress. Maddeline pulled her dress down so that it rested on her hips. Tyler kissed her cleavage all the way down to her stomach, grinning when he noticed how she threw her head back in ecstasy.

Then the negative thoughts came and took all the joy away from her like a hover sucks up dirt. _What would Matt think? Or Edward? Or Elena?_ She didn't know why she cared so much... she just did.

Just as Tyler was going to undo her bra strap, Maddeline blurted, "Wait!"

He looked at her in shock. "What?"

She got off of him and pulled up her dress. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Tyler questioned, a trace of anger in his tone. "It's simple: I put it into your-"

"I know!" Maddeline exclaimed. "I know what a guy and a girl do during sex! I just... can't do it. Not now."

"Why?" Tyler asked. He wasn't even bothering to conceal his frustration. "If it's because you're with that Edward dude, I barely even see you together now and if it's because you want for us to be together again, then, that ship sailed long ago,"

_No, it hadn't,_ Maddeline was tempted to bite back. Even though it sounded cruel and petty, Maddeline knew that Tyler would drop everything in a second if she decided that she wanted him back.

"It doesn't feel right," she tried. Why did she have to stop at the good part? She was almost regretting being decent. "I'm not a tramp."

"Oh, really?" Tyler scoffed. "Since when?"

Maddeline flinched. It hurt. He probably didn't realize how much his words her, but they did. She let him in, and he still perceived her as a 'tramp' and a slut. Tears welled up in her baby blue eyes and she rushed out of the study.

She ran into one of the many bathrooms in the Lockwood Mansion. She fell onto the floor, hugging her knees and letting sorrow and self-pity engulf her for what felt like the one hundredth time in the last couple of months.


	11. Miss Mystic Falls

**This story is nearing it's end, I hope to have finished it by August 25 which is the one year anniversary of the series. Imagine that we're less than a month away from it having been a year since I posted **_**Baby Vampire Drama!**_

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War II, but hey, what do I know?"

Maddeline was doodling on her note's copy when she looked up in confusion. Why had Mr Saltzman stopped his epic speech on how crazy our community was?

Her eyes landed on her best friend, Bonnie Bennett. She straightened her back, giving Bonnie one of the largest smiles. "Sorry I'm late," Bonnie said to the teacher.

"Well, it looks like we'll be at full occupancy today." He smiled at her. "Welcome home, Bonnie."

She gave Maddeline and Elena a smile as she sat down on one of the seats. Maddeline noticed how her smile faded and her eyes narrowed when she saw Stefan. Wait, didn't Bonnie like Stefan? She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

'What?' she mouthed to Elena, who only shook her head and shot Stefan a confused look.

"Bonnie Bennett!" Maddeline called as she ran over to Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. She wrapped her arms around her. "How are you?"

"Better. Better," she assured them. "You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy."

"Well, I can help with that," Caroline chirped happily. "Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick out the perfect dress for the Founder's Court!"

Elena looked at Caroline like she had grown a new head. "The Founder's Court? Did I miss something?"

"The Founder's Court!" she repeated. "You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you, me and Madds are all on it."

"I completely forgot!" Maddeline exclaimed. When she signed up, she was so excited about it, but the excitement had went away since her mother's death.

Elena nodded in agreement. "We signed up for that ages ago."

"So, are you guys dropping out then?" Caroline asked disappointedly.

Maddeline shared a look with Bonnie. "I can't," she said.

Caroline looked to Bonnie for clarification. "Their mom is the one who wanted them to enter."

Carol Lockwood and two other women were interviewing the girls for Miss Mystic Falls. "This year's queen will have the special honour of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth Founder's Day gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you."

"Maddeline Gilbert," the Mayor's wife started, "are you involved in anything? Sports, clubs, activities?"

"I'm on the cheerleading squad in Mystic High, top of the pyramid." Carol laughed. "I do gymnastics inside and outside of school. Uh, I've joined the track team this year. I'm part of the school's 'Go Green' scheme, led by Mr. Watson. I used to be on ballet competition as well as modeling until last year. I quit modeling like, last March, I don't really remember. I just didn't feel I was putting my heart on it. And, ballet I'm considering going back, but I don't really know."

"That's a lot of stuff," one of the interviewers said.

Maddeline laughed. "Yeah. I like to keep busy. It takes my mind off of the, um, less welcomed thoughts. You know, about my parents."

She felt somewhat guilty, using her parents' death to get sympathy, but at least it was the truth.

Carol nodded, sympathy etched on her face. "I know, honey, and I'm delighted that you still find it in you to try out new things. Your list is certainly longer than Elena's."

She smiled. For once, she bet Elena in something.

"Honour your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes." Elena and Stefan were sniggering. "Left hand around. Both hands."

Maddeline resisted the intense urge to roll her eyes. She was going with Edward, but he'd stood her up for the practice. So, now she was dancing with Tyler, something by which Mrs. Locwood was completely delighted.

Stefan spun Elena around before catching her in his arms. "No! No!" Mrs Lockwood cried. "There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Maddeline!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Mrs Lockwood."

Caroline was ranting to Bonnie about the Miss Mystic Falls applicants. "The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only—which, of course, it is. So that leaves Elena and Madds who totally have the sympathy vote since their parents died. Elena doesn't do anything anymore, but Maddeline's on almost in as much stuff as I am. Go Green scheme, cheerleading, gymnastics, track team. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Very nice," Bonnie scolded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Very sensitive."

"Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything," she apologised.

"It's okay." She sighed. "I get it. You want to win."

"Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts," she said. "My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this."

"Everyone thinks that you're gonna win," Matt said, cleaning the top of the bar. "You have the sympathy and the amount of clubs that you're involved in. You're like a combination of Elena and Caroline."

Maddeline laughed. "I don't know. Caroline's involved in more stuff than I am and Elena… she has this way with words that makes people just fall under her spell. I don't have that."

"Sure you do," Matt replied. Maddeline quirked an eyebrow. "Alright, maybe not, but you still have a good shot. So what if you're not charismatic? You have a lot of other talents. Like, track, gymnastics. Even Miss Bynes has to admit that you're good at it."

"Mediocre," she commented. "I'm mediocre."

"You've gone from barely able to run a lap to running miles with the track team during lunch times. Not to mention you're one of the most flexible girls in Mystic Falls."

"Alex Simpson is better," she stated dully.

"What's up with you and thinking you're horrible at everything?" Matt finally snapped.

"Because I am!" she insisted. "You don't know what it's like, to have a sister who's so pitch perfect that everyone prefers her."

Matt shook his head. "You're not gonna be able to have a happy life until you sort out your insecurity problem."

He walked away. "I don't have an insecurity problem!" she yelled after him.

They both knew it was a lie.

"Thanks for helping me," Maddeline said to Jenna, who was straightening her hair. She was going to wear a beautiful, strapless, pale green dress.

"You and Elena are the same," Jenna laughed. "Thanking me when there's a large probability that your hair is going to fall off."

Maddeline chuckled. "I remember when my mom, Elena and I first applied to Miss Mystic Falls, we were all so excited, even Elena was."

"And now?"

She took a deep breath. "I still… kind of am, but Elena isn't and that puts a damper on things. So much has changed in a year, it's unbelievable."

"You've changed," Jenna said. "We all have. Elena's not as happy, she fakes it and Jeremy doesn't have that childish glint in his eyes whenever he's excited. You're the only one who's improved in some sort of way, and that comes with drawbacks too, since it was you having to go through sexual abuse that forced you to grow up."

An annoying little tear strolled down her little baby blue eyes. She wiped it away quickly. "I'm so sick of crying."

Jenna laughed and switched off the straightener. "So, what are we doing with your hair?"

"Curls at the end, the rest of the hair straight. You know that hairstyle's my savior for this events."

She smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

The escort, a crowd of people and the Mayor, who was announcing them, were waiting for the Miss Mystic Falls applicants. "Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore."

Tina went down the stairs. "Has anyone seen Amber?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

Elena, clad in a blue dress, was too busy searching for Stefan. "Do you see Stefan down there?"

"Nope," Caroline replied, dressed in turquoise. "Just Maddeline's hot date missing and my boring fill in escort."

"What happened to Matt?" Elena asked.

"They wouldn't let him out of work," Caroline said ruefully. "Wait, what happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this."

"What do you mean?" Maddeline queried worriedly.

"I need to find Stefan," she said. "This isn't me, I'm not this person anymore. Beauty, fashion and pageants has always been yours and Maddeline's forte."

Caroline shook her head frantically. "No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it, because there is no way that I could beat you. I would have jumped with joy if Maddeline would have dropped out too, but Elena, you guys are doing this because it was important to your mom."

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton."

She looked at the two of them before descending the stairs. "Elena, you're next."

Elena gulped. After a few minutes, the Mayor called out for Elena. "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore."

She walked down the stairs nervously, glancing around for her knight in shining armour. Maddeline felt bad for her sister. Damon Salvatore took his place, much to Maddeline's irritation. She noticed how he looked at Elena. He loved her. He loved Elena, but he couldn't love her.

"Finally, Miss Maddeline Gilbert, accompanied by Mister Edward Cullen."

Maddeline joined her fellow Miss Mystic Falls girls and their escorts, holding onto Edward's arm.

He looked good in a tux, she'd give him that.

The girls were lined up on stage, waiting for the result. "Where's Amber?"

"I don't know," Maddeline admitted.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." The crowd clapped. "So, without further a due it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Maddeline Gilbert!"

Maddeline walked towards the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Okay, I've never been good at this. But today, let's just pretend I actually am. I don't deserve this. I'm here because this was important to my mom, and this is what she would've wanted. But all I did was come here, act pretty and that's it. Now, let me present you the real Miss Mystic Falls; Caroline Forbes"

Caroline gaped and turned to Maddeline. "But you… you were…"

Maddeline shook her head. "It's yours. Come get it. Congratulations!"

"I… thank you!"

The two embraced. The Mayor placed the banner around Caroline's shoulder. Elena gave her sister a questioning look, but Maddeline only replied with a smirk of her own.

"You were great," Jenna ranted as she drove Maddeline and Jeremy home. "I thought you wanted to win."

Maddeline shrugged. "Everything turned out the way it was supposed to."

Jenna's gaze snapped over to Maddeline. "What did you do?"

She grinned. "Nothing. I did nothing except give Caroline her crown."

**So… what did you think of Maddeline's decision?**


	12. Isobel

**Sorry for the delay! I****'****ve had a million things going on in my life right now and couldn****'****t find the time to write. My updates for the next 2 months will be pretty much inconsistent and erratic due to many things. **

* * *

Alaric handed papers to his students. "So these are the specs for the History department. For the Founder's Day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design."

Tyler went wide-eyed. "By who?"

"By me," he stated. "I've seen your sketches and they're good."

Caroline and Maddeline giggled a few tables away at Tyler's awkward reluctance. "I'm not really into the…"

"Well, you just pick your team, be creative and…" He noticed something behind Tyler. "Don't screw up."

Maddeline was now in a fit of uncontrollable giggles, as was Caroline. Tyler hated responsibility. He was a jock, and drawing wasn't considered 'cool'.

"Guys, you're being rude," Bonnie chided.

Caroline knitted her eyebrows together. "How?"

"And childish," she continued. "Alright, show me the float."

Caroline smiled. "Let's reference last year's Miss Mystic float." She typed on her computer. "This is what they did last year." She spun the computer around so that Bonnie and Maddeline could see the float, which looked horrible. "And this is exactly what we don't want to do."

"Ew," Bonnie commented.

"Barf," Maddeline added. "Okay, so what are we doing?"

The Miss Mystic Falls champion grinned. "Southern classical elegance."

"Gone With the Wind?" Bonnie guessed.

Caroline looked surprised at Bonnie's guessing. "How'd you know?"

"She's psychic, remember?" Maddeline whispered with a smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "No. Caroline channels Scarlett daily."

"So true!" the blonde exclaimed.

The three of them laughed while Caroline glanced around, searching for Maddeline's absent twin. "Where's Elena? She's supposed to be helping."

"I don't know," Bonnie said defensively.

"Okay, seriously," Maddeline said, edging to face her witchy best friend. "What's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, pretending like she didn't have a clue.

"You're dodging," she noted. "And you're playing dumb. You and Elena are fighting! Spill it!"

Bonnie shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'," Maddeline said sternly. "This whole thing is supposed to be about friendship, friends creating something together. Matt and Tyler at each other's throats, you and Elena are arguing about God knows what and I'm stuck being the mediator. I suck at being the mediator, you're the mediator, Bonnie! And I can't mend a friendship if I don't know what's wrong."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement. Bonnie looked close to tears. "I can't talk about it. I'm sorry."

Figures. Secrets, secrets and more secrets. It was tearing what was left of their friendship apart, and sometimes it seemed like only Caroline and Maddeline gave a damn about it. Caroline was out of the loop completely, Maddeline at least knew something.

But the 'something' she knew was basically nothing.

* * *

"Hey, Madds," Caroline called from the other side of the float, "will you get some more yellow paint? We've ran out."

Maddeline stood up, her worn jeans ruined with multi-coloured paint. "Sure."

She grabbed the bucket and made her way inside of the high school. The halls were empty. The students had been excused from classes in order to work on their floats and stands.

On her way to the Janitor's cupboard – which housed the different colored paints – a woman with dark hair, brown eyes and a suspicious smirk stood in her way. "Uh… hi?" she greeted, raising an eyebrow. "Can I, um, help you?"

Her unfriendly smirk morphed into a kind smile, allowing Maddeline to relax. "Hi, I'm Isobel. I'm a new teacher here."

_Isobel__… __wasn't that her birth mom's name? _She bit her lip. I_t was too much a coincidence, wasn't it?_ She brushed it off. "What's your surname? I don't think it's appropriate for me to call you 'Miss Isobel'."

"Williams," she told her.

_Her birth mother's surname was Flemming. _She tried not to be disappointed. "Anyway," Miss Williams continued, placing herself in front of Maddeline. "Care to tell me about your friends, family? Student gossip. Anything related to Elena Gilbert."

Normally, she'd find it weird that a complete stranger was so inquisitive, but Miss Williams was very charismatic. She almost felt compelled to tell her everything. Key word: _alm__o__st_. She must have been a vampire and Maddeline's amount of vervain in her body must have been low. "Well, my sister, Elena, she's my twin, she goes here too. Then there's Jeremy, my brother, who's actually my adoptive brother. He did drugs after my parents died, but I think that he only became a druggee to impress Vicki Donovan, the school slut, but she's dead now. Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett are in my class too, they're my best friends. Then there's the football team, Tyler Lockwood, the Mayor's son, and Matt Donovan being a part of it. Matt's Elena's ex. I dated Tyler once, but it didn't really work out" She noticed Miss Williams's bored look and changed the topic. "Anyway, Matt's dating Caroline now and Tyler still has a thing for me. I almost slept with him a few weeks ago. I know right? Moment of weakness. Elena's dating the new guy, Stefan, who's really creepy now that I think about it. I had a crush on him when he first came to the school, but then I went out with another new guy, Edward Cullen. But, I don't know, it's as if he doesn't really care about me. And then-"

Miss Williams held up a hand, signalling for her to stop. "I've heard enough. Thank you." Isobel stepped closer to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "You're going to forget this, but I'm your mother. I just needed some sort of closure." Maddeline gaped and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could get a word out She compelled her again. "Forget that any of this happened."

Isobel vamped away. Maddeline blinked. Did that seriously just happen? She looked up at the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes later than she thought it was. She shook her head, trying to snap out of the daze she was in and went inside the cupboard to get the paint.

* * *

Jeremy was walking outside of the school, watching as is fellow Mystic High students created floats and other decorative designs for Founder's Day. He noticed Elena and ran up to her. "Elena!"

"Hey, have you seen Stefan?" she asked him. "I need to find him."

She had had a very stressful, dramatic day. She met her birth mother, Isobel, who wasn't against threatening her offspring to get what she wanted. "No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah. What's up? What's going on?"

"Well, its Anna," Jeremy replied. "I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text."

"Anna?" she questioned. Jeremy nodded in response. "I didn't know that you guys were still friends."

"We're more than friends," he replied. "Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything, you've got to tell me."

"I haven't talked to her, Jer."

"Are you lying to me right now?" Jeremy snapped.

Elena knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"'Cause that's what you do. Lie," he spat. "You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?"

"No," she told him honestly. "But Jer…" Her brother stormed off. "Jeremy wait!"

She spun around, intending to follow him, but her vampire mother stood in her way. "Isobel. What are you doing here?"

She smiled sweetly. "I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life."

"I don't want you in my life," Elena growled.

"I understand that," she stated. "You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right."

She looked at Bonnie. "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one." She gestured to Jeremy. "Oh… sad little brother Jeremy." They watched Caroline. "And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. And there's Matt, friend, your ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there."

"Matt is not involved in this," Elena snapped.

"He's involved with you, isn't he?" she said. Isobel watched Maddeline come out of the school, a bucket of paint in her grasp. "And Maddeline. Innocent Maddeline. Compelled God knows how many times. Always second to her elder twin sister. I got all my information off her, by the way, it just took a little… persuading. I thought with her being a hunter she'd consume vervain. Guess I was wrong."

Elena pressed her lips into a thin line. "You compelled her."

"Like you've done," Isobel bit back. "Or asked to be done by Damon, yappy's abusive ex-boyfriend."

Elena looked over at her in shock. "She's your daughter."

"You're my daughter," Isobel pointed out. "Familial relations mean nothing to me."

"Look, you shouldn't be here," Elena declared. "You need to leave."

"No," Isobel replied. "I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite hand. He'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…"

"No!" Elena cried in horror.

Frank jumped on the trailer above Matt. The quarterback's arms got crushed from the pressure. Elena tried to sprint over to him, but Isobel's vampire grip on her arm prevented her from doing so.

"Get the trailer!" Matt yelled. "Come on guys, help me!"

Tyler and some other guys rushed over to him. They attempted to remove the trailer. With Stefan's help, they succeeded. Matt squirmed away from the trailer.

"Maddeline, call an ambulance," Stefan instructed.

Maddeline nodded and called 911. "Can we get an ambulance? My friend's arms got crushed by a trailer…. Mystic High. Thank you."

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Isobel, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about," she informed.

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena questioned.

Isobel nodded. "Hand it over and all will be stopped."

"I told you," Elena began, "Damon is not going to give it to me."

She smiled. "I think you underestimate how much Damon cares about you."

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Isobel asked.

Elena turned around and looked for her brother. "Jeremy?" Stefan glanced over at his frantic girlfriend. "Jeremy?!" she cried, looking everywhere for Jeremy. Isobel had vanished as well.

* * *

"Hi," Maddeline smiled as she entered Edward's room. "Missed me?" She smirked, sawying her hips, ever the tease.

"Worst 2 weeks of my life! Of course I missed you, come here" Maddeline complied, leaving her purse on the couch and walking over to the bed, crawling sexily to him.

She smiled when he pulled her closer, and straddled him. She let him take her bra and dress off, but stopped him when he was about to take her panties off. "Today I make the rules," she grinned placing a finger over his lips, "shh." She took off his shirt and kicked off his boxers and pants, before allowing him to take off her remaining underwear. She flipped them over, granting Edward control. Less than ten minutes later, moans and gasp in harmony could be heard coming from his room.

* * *

"How did you manage to get your head so beaten?" Jenna exclaimed as she dabbed a wet cloth on John's head. "Did you get into another fight?"

Maddeline snapped her head over to stare at John. "Wait, are you saying that Uncle John was one of the bad-tempered rowdy kids?"

Jenna laughed and nodded. "All the time. Then he became a nerd in senior year and started reading vampire novels like there was no tomorrow. Anne Rice, she was your favourite, wasn't she, John?"

"Her interpretation of vampires were more accurate," John said, looking at Jeremy who seemed very distracted. "Well, they were realistic."

"John, for the one hundred billionth time, there is no such thing as vampires!" Jenna exclaimed. "Tell him, Maddeline."

"Yep," she agreed. "And personally I think that L.J. Smith is better."

"What's your opinion, Jeremy?" John asked his only nephew.

Jeremy broke out of his trance. "Anne Rice. I don't really even want to think about _The Diaries of a Vampire_," he deadpanned.

"This is outrage!" Maddeline cried, genuinely offended. "And the nocles are called: _The Awakening_, _The Struggle_, _The Fury_ and _Dark Reunion_. Not _Diaries of a Vampire_"

The phone rang in the hall. "I'll get it," Jeremy said. He got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?... Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident."

"We're all laughing," Jenna said.

Jeremy smiled. "But yeah, I'm okay… Yeah."

He hung up the phone and shared a look with John. Jenna looked between them. "Am I missing something…?"

"You get used to it after a while," Maddeline said, holding her head up with her hand.

* * *

"Okay, so, what happened?"

"I did something bad, Madds," Bonnie said. "And I lied about it."

"To who?"

"To Elena. I pretended to do something I really didn't do."

"Wait, hold up. What did you do? Why are you being so ominous?"

"I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, she's never gonna forgive me."


	13. Founder's Day I

"He's not worth your tears," Jenna whispered softly, as she stroked her niece's golden hair.

"I love him!" she sobbed, grabbing her phone and looking for the text Edward had sent her.

_**I'm leaving town. I don't love you. It's over between us. **_

"Sweetie, he ended our relationship with a text. He's not worth your tears or you even thinking about him."

* * *

"I can't believe women actually wore these things," Maddeline growled. "The corset is too tight, the dresses are too puffy and I _love _puffy dresses."

Jenna smiled as she fastened the necklace around her neck. "Your mom would be proud."

Maddeline smiled back. "I know."

* * *

"That's the twentieth time I trip over this dress," the blonde grumbled.

Maddeline heard laughed coming from behind her. She spun around. "You think this is funny, don't you, Tyler?"

He pressed his lips in a firm line, trying to hold back his laughter. "Yep."

She sighed. "Well, at least you're honest. I'm just gonna wear normal clothing. This dress is taking to much effort."

She pulled down the sleeves, ignoring Tyler's wide-eyed look of shock. She tugged down the dress and shoved it into a bag. Tyler seemed disappointed that she was in a pair of jeans and a tank top instead of in her underwear.

Maddeline laughed. "You really thought that I'd just strip in the middle of the town square? How old are you, again?"

"Haha," Tyler deadpanned. "Very funny. I prefer you in normal clothing. You looked out of place in the nineteenth century. You don't have the face for it."

Maddeline smacked his arm, laughing. "I so do have the face for it!"

Tyler chuckled. "What about the Miss Mystic Falls Court float… thing? You can't go up there in those clothes."

She shrugged. "Then I won't go up. Besides, Edward decided that yesterday was the right day to move out of town and break up with me. Talk about great timing."

"That's bad luck," Tyler agreed. "I would have gladly filled in."

She shook her head. "Not bothered. I couldn't stay in this." She held up the bag with the dress in it. "For more than an hour."

* * *

Elena raced after her younger brother. "Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float."

"Go away, Elena," he snapped, wanting nothing to do with his lying sister.

"Jeremy, come on!" she begged. "Please! I don't want it to be like this between us."

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again?" he spat, spinning around. "Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother, just like Maddeline is." Elena looked down guiltily. "How could you? If anyone has the right to know it's her."

"You can't tell her," Elena pleaded.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, don't worry. I won't. I'll leave that up to you."

"Jer, _please_!"

"Just don't!" he shouted. "You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed."

* * *

The floats went down the street as Carol Lockwood commentated the event. "Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" The marching band played as she cheerleaders bounced their way down. "And for a little local history, Mr Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek."

The float arrived. Tyler and Jeremy waved to the crowd and pretended to shoot at each other. Maddeline laughed at them, as did Bonnie beside her. Tyler used that moment to wink at Maddeline, who playfully winked back.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mrs Lockwood continued, "please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts."

The Miss Mystic Court – save for Maddeline and Edward – laughed and waved to the crowd. Carol Lockwood gave Maddeline a confused look and nudged her head towards the float. Maddeline shrugged and laughed.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?" she said.

Bonnie waved at Elena and Maddeline's twin waved back. Suddenly, a tall man stood in front of the two of them and waved to Elena. Maddeline recognised him _Damon Dickhead Salvatore._Elena rolled her eyes and looked away.

Damon turned around. "What do you want?" Bonnie asked him through gritted teeth.

"Just to watch the parade." He smiled at the blonde beside Bonnie. "Hello, Madds."

She smiled sarcastically at him. "Hello, dickhead." His smirk faltered. Maddeline turned to Bonnie. "I'm gonna get us some cotton candy."

"I'll come with you," Bonnie said, following her.

"Where are you going?" Damon called after the witch.

Maddeline had went on. "Away from you," she snarled.

"I wanna say something to you," Damon replied.

"Just leave me alone!" Bonnie cried.

"Thank you." Bonnie flinched, obviously surprised. "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you."

Bonnie couldn't help the guilt that twisted her stomach. "I did it for Elena."

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you." Bonnie wanted to tell him. She felt horrible, even if this… monster gave her every reason to hate him. "Enjoy the parade."

With that, the vampire walked off. Maddeline returned with two cotton candies. Noticing her friend's sad and guilty expression, she sighed. "What happened now?"


	14. Founder's Day II

Founder's Day used to be fun. Her mom always made it exciting, and her dad would tell them stories about vampires that kept them up late at night, and that was until Maddeline and Elena were thirteen years old. After that, the two of them just embraced the tradition.

There was a hole in the celebration. A hole which their parents should have filled. That Jenna only half-filled, even though she tried her very hardest.

"Madds, Maddeline!" She turned around. John was running towards her. "You have to go home."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? Why?"

He shook his head. "Just go. Please. For me. Something bad is about to happen and I don't you caught up in it."

"Why are you being like this?" she asked her uncle. "I'm not sure whether to be more surprised that you're being a caring uncle or that you're acting like the world's about to end."

"I've always cared about you," John assured her. "Since the day you were born."

"You were there when I was born?"

"Of course I was."

"You never told me… Actually, you said you were in Alaska."

"I might have mixed up the details…"

"You lied!" she accused. "Why did you lie?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "You have to go."

"I'm not going until you tell me why you lied," she replied stubbornly.

"Maddeline-"

"No! Tell me!"

"Because I'm your father!" he exclaimed. Maddeline stepped back.

She wasn't expecting that. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it was certainly not that John Gilbert, her annoying uncle, was her father. "What?"

"I'm your father," he said in a much calmer voice. "Will you please go now? Jenna's waiting in the car."

Maddeline nodded slowly, still processing the information. She ran out of the Grill.

All these years of thinking John was her uncle…

Uncle John was really Father John, and not in a priest way.

* * *

"You've been distracted," Jenna pointed out, handing her niece some ice-cream. "What's up?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just… tired."

Jenna nodded in understanding. "I noticed that you weren't apart of the Founder's Court." Maddeline looked up and her aunt smiled at her. "I don't blame you. Those dresses are suffocating."

Maddeline scoffed. "You're telling me. Do you want to watch some TV?"

"If you promise not to fall asleep again while watching House," she replied teasingly.

She smiled. "No promises."

Maddeline brought her ice-cream into the living room and turned on the TV. She always loved House. It reminded her of her father, working in the hospital and helping people, though without Dr House's personality. Maddeline was always interested in medicine, when she was a little girl she was always interested in becoming a ballerina, but then she quit ballet and decided that medicine was a much more realistic career path to pursue.

Mid-episode, John came in. Maddeline chose to ignore him. The complicated talk could be done tomorrow, or next month if she had her choice.

When the episode was over, Jenna stood up. "I'm gonna get us some chocolate."

Maddeline smiled. "I like that idea."

Jenna went into the kitchen. Maddeline snuggled into the couch and shut her eyes, but just before she did, she caught Elena and Damon kissing outside. She straightened up, all tiredness suddenly leaving her.

That bitch.

"Ice cream or Hersheys?" Jenna called. "Ooh! Marshmallows and hot chocolate!"

"Sounds great!" Maddeline shouted back, moving over to the window to confirm what she thought was her imagination.

Turns out, it wasn't.

"You know what? I'm feeling like a cheat," Jenna said. "How about all of them?"

"Uh-huh," Maddeline agreed, still gaping at the sight of her dick of a one-night stand and her bitch of a sister making out.

Deciding she had seen enough, she stomped out to the hall and opened the door. Elena immediately pulled away from Damon, who tried to hide himself. "Hi…" Elena said awkwardly.

"It's late," Maddeline said, giving Damon the dirtiest look ever known to man. "You don't know what could be outside at this time of night."

She looked at Damon, grabbed the bag with her dress in it and went inside, shutting the door behind her. "What the actual hell, Elena?"

"Can we go upstairs?" Elena asked awkwardly. "I don't want Jenna or John to hear."

"Sure," she said. "As long as it's a good explanation."

"Oh, it is," Elena assured her.

Maddeline didn't know how any explanation could be considered 'good' when the crime was kissing your best friend's abusive ex-boyfriend and your sister's former fuck buddy.

They went up to Maddeline's room. Elena locked the door behind her. "Elena, what are you doing?"

* * *

"See, here's the thing," she began, smirking evilly. "I'm not Elena. My name's Katherine. I'm a vampire and your ancestor."

Maddeline furrowed her brows together. "What? What… you're a vampire?"

She nodded. "Very good!" she said patronisingly. "Innocent little doe-eyed Jessica. You remind me of my sister, of course, she was that bit more intelligent. Even though it was the middle-ages… I'm sorry that you had to inherit cold one's interest in my sister. Those do not rest." Maddeline's features twisted in confusion.

Maddeline shook her head. "This can't be happening. You're Elena and you're playing some sort of trick on me."

Katherine laughed. "I'm afraid not." She bit into her wrist and force-fed Maddeline her blood. "Give the Salvatore brothers a message for me. Tell them I said 'game on'. Have a nice afterlife, Maddie."

With a loud snap and a sharp pain in the back of her neck, everything went black.

Maddeline's limp body fell to the floor and Katherine smirked.

The games had just begun.


End file.
